L'enjeu
by Etincelle
Summary: Quand la réputation de Harry se voit remise en cause et que le seul moyen de découvrir la vérité et de gagner un pari lancé par Drago, la manipulation et la haine sont de mises, Hermione va t-elle pouvoir s'en sortir indemne ? H/Hr
1. Les règles du jeu

**Les règles du jeu**

Dans les sombres couloirs de Poudlard où la lumière de l'astre du jour ne se diffusait jamais, là où les esprits les plus rusés et sombres partageaient les mêmes secrets, les mêmes mensonges vivaient deux jeunes hommes de seize ans liés par une amitié singulière. Les yeux vert étincelants remplis de malices rencontrèrent les prunelles grises et glacées de l'autre. Dans cette pièce où se mélangeait les mêmes idées et convictions depuis des années, Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy discutaient dans la pénombre.

- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Harry d'une voix agacée.  
- Toujours aussi susceptible à ce que je vois ! Répondit Malefoy d'un ton moqueur. Pourquoi devrais-je te le dire ?  
- Je croyais qu'ont étaient amis, non ? Et puis tu sais très bien que je déteste qu'on parle dans mon dos, ajouta Harry tout en l'observant d'un regard méprisant.  
- Je le sais très bien et si jamais je ne te dis rien, tu feras en sorte de me le faire payer. Rétorqua le Serpentard, les yeux glacés.  
- Hum... Vraiment ? Tu es plus intelligent que je ne le pensais, dit alors Harry en pouffant de rire.

Drago le regarda et une rage singulière enivra ses sens.

- La ferme Harry ! cria celui-ci sur le point de se jeter sur le brun. Puis soudain ses yeux s'assombrirent et un rictus étrange se dessina sur son visage pâle. Mais tu sais, si tu tiens vraiment à connaître ce secret tu devras le mériter ... Murmura Malefoy la voix pleine de sous-entendu.

Harry l'observa dans les yeux et un sourire malicieux s'afficha sur son visage.

- Tu sais que je suis toujours là pour accepter les défis ! dit-il en pensant aux paris enfantins qu'ils faisaient en troisième année. Alors qu'elle est ta proposition ?

Drago se leva de sa chaise et s'avança de long en large dans la pièce cherchant un pari convenable qu'il serait pratiquement certain de gagner. Puis l'image d'une fille brune aux cheveux ondulés lui vint à l'esprit et son sourire s'élargit davantage laissant percevoir des dents blanches parfaitement alignées.

- Alors ? Demanda Harry les yeux voilés par une mèche noir de jais.  
- Alors cher Monsieur Potter je crois que j'ai une idée... Dit le blond d'une voix traînante. C'est très simple, si tu gagnes je te dis la vérité et te laisse par la même occasion démolir la personne qui a raconté cette histoire. Si je gagne par contre... Tu seras sous mes ordres pendant trois semaines à faire le gentil toutou. Déclara le blond attendant la réaction de son ami.

Harry détourna le regard avec un sourire mauvais et observa ses mains cherchant le piège, car cela paraissait beaucoup trop simple à son goût.

- Et que devrais-je faire pour gagner ce pari ? demanda le Serpentard levant ses yeux vers la personne qu'il considérait comme un frère.

Un rire sortit de la bouche de Drago et tirant Harry dans les couloirs, les deux Serpentards se dirigèrent vers la grande salle.

- Que fais-tu ? et ... demanda Harry d'une voix froide.  
- Tu verras ! le coupa Drago en ouvrant la lourde porte en chêne.

Arrivant enfin à leur table qui était pratiquement pleine. Harry jeta un regard incrédule vers son ami qui semblait observer intensément quelqu'un de l'autre côter de la salle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Dray ! s'écria Harry la voix tremblante de rage.  
- Regarde ... dit alors Drago tournant le visage du survivant vers la table des Griffondors et plus précisément sur une fille aux yeux noisette à la chevelure bouclée. Voila l'unique règle Harry, tu réussis à avoir cette fille je te dis mon secret... murmura le blond dans l'oreille de son ami.

Laissant ses yeux émeraude se glisser sur cette jeune fille qu'il haïssait depuis des années Harry réalisa que son existence ne serra plus tout à fait la même et certainement plus amusante.

- Granger ? dit-il d'un air dégoûté. Tu plaisantes j'espère, dit-il en voyant Drago lui rire au nez.  
- Oh que non Harry, c'est ca ou tu peux oublier ! A toi de voir... lui lâcha-t-il avant de quitter la pièce l'air hautain.

Observant de nouveau la sang-de-bourbe qui paraissait plongée dans une discussion avec ses amis Harry pensa à qu'elle point ce pari allait être humiliant. Lui, le célèbre Harry Potter, l'élève le plus respecté et craint du collège devra comme dirait Drago "jouer" avec Hermione Granger qu'il déteste profondément depuis sa première année. Il la vit se lever et la suivit du regard avant de quitter à son tour la pièce.

_L'horreur_... pensa t-il amèrement.

Harry marcha rapidement et arriva dans la salle commune retrouvant Drago qui lisait un magazine de quiddicht.

- Alors ? demanda Drago sans quitter le livre des yeux.  
- Tu vois p'tit frère il faudra plus que ca pour me freiner... j'accepte, dit-il d'un ton indifférent.

Drago qui à ses mots, fut soudain plus intéressé par la situation actuelle que part la dernière coupe d'angleterre de quiddicht se leva et lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

- Tu y tiens vraiment à ce que ta réputation de mauviette disparaisse pour accepter un tel coup dans ta virilité masculine, plaisanta le blond.  
- On peut dire ca ... Répondit Harry d'un ton presque inaudible.  
- Au fait comment tu vas t'y prendre ? l'interrogea Malefoy avide de curiosité. Granger n'est pas trop le style à se laisser draguer par n'importe qui... Et surtout pas par un Serpentard qui ne lui cache pas son mépris... Si tu vois se que je veux dire ... Ajouta le blond faisant référence à des épisodes marquants de c'est quelques années à Poudlard.

Harry ne répondit et s'approcha de lui, posant son visage à quelque centimètre du sien.

- Tu vois cette belle gueule ? C'est ca qui va la mettre dans mon lit ... dit Harry en reculant laissant le serpentard sous le choc.  
- Susceptible mais toujours aussi arrogant à ce que vois. Dit-il après quelques secondes se replongeant dans sa lecture.  
- Je suis pas un serpentard pour rien ! Ajouta Harry avant de quitter la salle commune pour se diriger dans la salle de bain presque vide à cette heure de la soirée.

Se glissant dans le compartiment de douche et laissant l'eau tiède se répandre sur son corps Harry pensa à sa journée et à une certaine Griffondor... Même si se n'était pas un plaisir pour lui de faire ce pari. Il devait avouer que miss Je-Sais-Tout avait tout de même un certain..._potentiel_. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage à cette pensée puis Serpentard laissa son corps se détendre agréablement sous l'eau.

**La partie pouvait commencer.**


	2. Soupçon de haine

J'ai mis du temps à vouloir poster cette fiction, mais j'ai finialement suivi le conseil de Haal. C'est un** H/Hr** -** UA** - **PG/13** avec un Harry à Serpentard et une Hermione qui subit quelque peu les foudres du sorcier.

Les personnages appartiennent à **JK Rowling**.

**Réponse aux reviews:**

_Le Saut de l'Ange: _Merci Moi aussi j'adore les fics ou Harry est pas très gentil ! Je connais la plupart des fics que tu as nommées, elles sont superbes ! Voici la suite.

_hermione b: _Hihi bah le voila le 2eme chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va te plaire. biz

----

**Soupçon de haine**

Le soleil se levait petit à petit. Les doux premiers rayons éclairaient Poudlard avec beauté et englobaient l'école d'une couleur orange et rose. Un adolescent à la peau laiteuse somnolait paisiblement, sa tête reposant sur son oreiller, recouvert de mèches de ses cheveux noirs ébènes...Et bientôt, ses paupières se soulevèrent et laissèrent découvrir une magnifique couleur vert émeraude.

Harry se glissa hors de ses draps de soie vert et s'assit au bord de son lit à baldaquin avant de s'étirer longuement tout en bâillant. Il regarda autour de lui, tout le monde dormait encore. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Drago. Il reposait tranquillement sur son lit à baldaquin, le visage serein.

Harry laissa échapper un sourire.

Son frère avait bien l'air d'un ange et pourtant, il était bien le contraire d'un Saint.

Il se leva et sortit à pas lent du dortoir puis entra dans la salle de bain. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Bien qu'il venait de se réveiller, il était vraiment agréable à regarder. Il se sourit à lui-même puis s'arma d'une brosse à dent.

Quand tous les Serpentard furent réveillés, c'est en bas, dans la salle commune que Drago trouva Harry. Il était assis sur le canapé en cuir vert et semblait en pleine concentration.

- Hey ! s'écria Drago qui eut le don de le faire sursauter.

Harry releva la tête vers lui, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Tu me veux quoi ? Tu vois pas que j'suis occupé ?! s'écria Harry en colère.  
- Pas vraiment non... alors, pourquoi tu t'es pas fait beau pour la _Granger _? s'étonna Drago.  
- Drago ! fit Harry comme si c'était évident. Je le suis déjà ! Je suis beau comme un Dieu, il suffit de me voir, même au réveil, je garde mon éclat de beauté ! dit-il le sourire au coin.

Drago laissa un rire moqueur lui échapper.

- Tu crois pas que tu en fais trop ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.  
- Peut-être... peut-être. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai décidé d'attraper Granger avec mon charme naturel, je n'ai pas besoin de me mettre sur mon trente-et-un pour une sang-de-bourbe. Dit-il calmement.  
- Tu crois cela ?  
- Exactement... Elle ne résistera pas longtemps, crois-moi ! Assura Harry. Je ne mettrais pas beaucoup de temps à pouvoir l'embrasser et de ce fait gagner ce pathétique pari.

Drago le fixa avec un air incrédule et plutôt narquois. Il n'ajouta pas un mot et s'en alla.

- Bah quoi ?! cria Harry tandis que le blondinet remontait à l'étage. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

_Ca ne sera pas aussi facile que tu ne le penses Harry !_ pensa Drago tout en se déshabillant pour prendre sa douche. _Ne sois pas aussi sûr de toi..._

Quelques instants plus tard les deux Serpentards se trouvaient dans la grande salle ou Harry essaya de trouver Granger qui ne semblait pas encore être arrivée.

- Ta chérie va venir si c'est ce que tu demandes ... dit Drago voyant son ami chercher quelqu'un du regard.  
- Drago, tu sais nous sommes amis mais si tu continues à me sortir des conneries pareilles je te promets que le mot amitié prendra une tournure différente entre nous deux. - Ok, j'arrête ! répondit Malefoy d'un air faussement innocent.

Les minutes passèrent dans une atmosphère lourde où Harry ne dit pas un mot. Se levant enfin le survivant s'avança pour aller seul au cachot ou se déroulait le cours de potion. Commun des Serpentard et Griffondors. Il marchait et aperçut enfin Granger dans sa robe où il pouvait y deviner ses jambes longues et fines...

- Pas mal, hein ? souffla un élève de Serpentard à ses côtés. Dommage qu'elle soit une sang-de-bourbe... dit celui-ci avant de le devancer pour la pousser d'un coup d'épaule faisant tomber les livres qu'elle tenait fermement contre elle.

Harry hésita un instant puis ramassa les livres éparpillés sur le sol ... Leurs regards se croisèrent enfin et reprenant son air de glace Harry lui donna les grimoires.

- Intelligente mais tellement maladroite ! Comme quoi on en apprend des choses... dit-il se plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.  
- Je t'ai rien demandé Potter ! Cracha la jeune Griffondor.  
- C'est comme cela que tu me remercies ? demanda Harry en s'approchant plus près d'elle.

Un éclair d'inquiètude passa dans son regard. La voix du jeune homme paraissait beaucoup trop calme et seul dans les couloirs, l'ambiance était loin de la rassurer.

- Je remercie les gens que je respecte Potter et c'est très loin d'être ton cas ! s'écria t'elle avant de passer son chemin.

Harry encaissa le coup sans rien dire._ Cela ne va pas être si facile que ca..._ songea le jeune homme avec méprit avant qu'une voix derrière lui le fit sortir de ses pensées.

- Ton charme naturel, tu dis ? Ricana Drago avant de disparaître à son tour dans le sordide couloir.

Harry détestait que Drago se foute de lui, surtout en ce moment. Réalisant qu'il allait être en retard à son cours de potion Harry se dirigea avec hâte vers le cachot. En entrant dans la salle de classe tous les regards se retournèrent sur lui. Rogue lui ordonna de s'asseoir avant qu'il ne fasse coller. Il jeta un oeil à la pièce et vit qu'il ne restait plus de place sauf derrière Granger..._ Comme par hasard_ pensa t-il en voyant le sourire satisfait de Drago qui devait très certainement y être pour quelque chose. S'installant à sa place le professeur Rogue reprit le cours. Harry se concentra le mieux qu'il pouvait sur la potion somnifère qu'il devait préparer mais remarqua que Drago l'observait avec son éternel sourire narquois. Il détourna le regard immédiatement sentant la rage monter en lui et posa sans faire attention sur les cheveux bouclés de Granger. _Je vais vomir_ ... pensa Harry en hachant ses ingrédients pour les mettre dans son chaudron. Quelques minutes plus tard Hermione prit ses cheveux faisant négligemment un chignon laissant quelques mèches brunes retomber sur sa nuque. Harry regarda la scène et déglutit. Sa peau avait l'air douce et frêle. Réalisant à quoi il songeait, Harry se secoua mentalement se promettant de ne plus jamais penser à la peau de Granger..._ Oui, jamais ... _

Le cours toucha presque à sa fin et Rogue allait bientôt tester la potion sur un élève et plus généralement Neville Londubat. Rogue regarda les élèves et posa ses yeux sur Neville l'air dégoûté, comme à son habitude.

- Monsieur Londubat voudriez-vous me ramener votre potion, dit-il d'un ton sec.

Harry regardait Neville se lever qui observait très attentivement ses mains l'air plutôt angoissé. Harry sourit voyant le griffondor passait à ses côtés et mit son pied sur son passage et celui-ci le heurta comme prévu. Malheureusement pour lui, le contenu du chaudron se déversa sur le bas de la robe de Granger qui avait évidemment vu la scène. Des exclamations suivirent de près par les rires moqueurs des serpentards résonnèrent dans le sinistre cachot. Harry pouffa de rire voyant la mine de Granger et celle de Rogue qui semblait près d'exploser de rage.

- Londubat !!! cria le professeur s'approchant de lui faisant claquer ses chaussures sur le sol de pierre. Vous êtes vraiment un cas désespéré ! 25 points en moins pour Griffondors !

Puis la voix d'Hermione vint troubler le calme qui régnait soudain dans la pièce.

- Professeur, je peux vous assurez que c'est Potter qui la fait trébucher, dit-elle foudroyant du regard le Serpentard.

Le professeur se retourna vers elle un sourire mesquin au coin des lèvres.

- Vous dîtes Miss Granger, que Monsieur Potter ici présent aurait volontairement fait tomber Monsieur Londubat pour salir votre jolie robe ? demanda Rogue sarcastique, sous les rires de certains élèves.

- Oui, affirma Hermione sans ciller.

Harry l'observa à son tour laissant toute sa colère lui échapper, il se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes sale sang-de-bourbe ! Tu crois que je m'intéresse à une personne comme toi ! tu rêves Granger ! la seule personne que t'arrives à séduire dans ce collège, c'est cette belette de Weasley !  
- Monsieur Potter du calme ! Je ne vous est pas permis de vous lever et d'arriver en retard à ce cours ! Vous êtes collé ! Ainsi que vous, miss Granger, pour votre insolence ... ajouta le professeur un rictus satisfait au coin.

Les deux ennemis se lancèrent un regard lourd de sens avant de finir leur potion. Le cours toucha à sa fin et les élèves sortirent rapidement de l'atmosphère étouffante qui régnait depuis peu dans la pièce. Harry se dirigea vers le parc sans un regard à Drago qui semblait amusé par la situation. _Il va me le payer et elle aussi, je déteste ces satanés Gryffondors !_ pensa Harry exaspéré.

Hermione entra dans la salle de classe silencieuse et y trouva le professeur Rogue à son bureau.

- Miss Granger, vous avez 1 minute de retard... dit celui-ci sans lever ses yeux de son livre. Posez votre baguette sur mon bureau, et installez-vous à votre place en attendant Mr Potter.

La jeune Griffondor lui lança un regard noir et s'installa au fond de la classe, les minutes défilèrent en silence et les yeux noirs du professeur Rogue se posèrent sur elle avec dégoût... Enfin, Hermione entendit des pas provenant du couloir et quelques secondes plus tard le jeune homme fit son entrée un sourire timide au coin des lèvres.

- Professeur... commença le Serpentard, je suis désolée je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, je venais juste de finir mon devoir de potion... dit-il d'un air innocent avant de poser sa baguette sur le bureau et s'installer à son tour à sa place sans croiser du regard de la jeune fille.

Un rictus mauvais se dessina sur le visage du professeur de potion et il prit la parole d'une voix froide.

- Bien, maintenant vous allez nettoyer chaque chaudron de cette pièce, et sans aucune magie Mr Potter... Vous trouverez ce que vous aurez besoin dans le placard. Je vous interdis de sortir d'ici avant que se ne soit terminé, ajouta t'il en regardant les deux élèves.

Puis le professeur se dirigea vers la sortie emportant avec lui leur baguette magique, la porte claqua... ils étaient seuls.

Tout deux travaillèrent sans relâche pendant ce qui semblait une éternité avant que les chaudrons soient nettoyés, ils avaient enfin terminé et Hermione, épuisée, s'assit pour calmer la douleur qui lui tiraillait la colonne vertébrale.

_C'est la pire soirée de ma vie.._. réalisa Hermione en observant le Serpentard qui lui tournait le dos.

- Bien bien... dit celui-ci en se levant soudainement pour lui faire face.

Ses yeux émeraude semblaient être encore plus éclatants que d'habitude et la jeune fille déglutit. Elle se leva à son tour et leurs visages étaient si proche l'un de l'autre... Un sourire charmeur Harry l'observait de son regard intimidant. Une mèche noire recouvrait sa cicatrice et Hermione recula.

- Laisse-moi passer, dit-elle en baissant ses yeux au sol.

Il ne dit rien. Elle s'avança de nouveau et cette fois-ci ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens.

_Toute cette haine, la colère, le dégoût, la peur..._

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ? demanda Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

Le silence, elle passa devant lui et il ne fit rien pour la retenir.

Elle ouvrit le placard sentant une rage parcourir son corps, une rage depuis si longtemps accumulée. Il s'était retourné, un sourire narquois sur son visage.

Elle claqua la porte avec force et s'avança vers lui.

- Hein Potter ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi tu t'en prends à moi ! Putain Potter ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais ? Pendant toutes ces années j'ai encaissé, pendant toutes ces années tu m'as rabaissé ! Je te hais ! Parle ! Vas-y parle ! Tu dois avoir envie de me frapper ? C'est ce que tu veux non ? Me frapper jusqu'au sang, m'humilier, m'insulter !

Ses yeux étaient voilés par les larmes.

Le souffle court elle attendit dans ce silence si singulier.

Ses yeux restèrent impassibles, il saisit ses poignets l'obligeant à lui faire face et il recula la jeune fille contre le mur de pierre.

Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Il approcha son visage près du sien, ses yeux étaient étrangement sombres.

_La peur..._

- Tu as fini de te défouler ? Murmura le jeune Serpentard à son oreille. Alors je peux parler maintenant... Tu ne m'as rien fait Granger, mais alors pourquoi je m'en prends à toi ? dit-il en pressant son corps contre le siens lui infligeant une grimace de douleur. La haine Granger, tu me hais depuis le premier jour, mais est-ce vraiment de la haine qui à traverser ton esprit quand tu t'es reculer devant mon regard ? La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle souffrait. Ses yeux émeraude suivirent la courbe de ses lèvres rouge et la jeune fille frissonna... S'il te plaît laisse-moi... Laisse-moi.... Mais le jeune homme posa sa main le long de sa joue et Hermione le regarda, les larmes coulaient sur son visage devenu pâle.

- Arrête s'il te plaît... murmura celle-ci d'une voix brisée.

Son visage était si proche du sien... Si proche qu'elle sentait son souffle sur sa peau. Il caressa sa peau en lui demandant si elle voulait vraiment qu'il arrête et elle ne dit rien. Tout était flou, elle sentit le contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau et elle ferma les yeux. Puis ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes...

_Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_

Hermione passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs de jais et le jeune homme murmura des paroles incompréhensibles à l'oreille de la jeune fille. Elle se sépara de son étreinte le souffle saccadé, les yeux brillant. Il sourit, approcha son visage près de sa nuque...

- Moi aussi Hermione, je te hais.

***

Reviews ?


	3. Nuit sans fin

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Lululle: **Lol meuh elle a rien fait de mal Hermione alala les jeunes c'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas trop de chance dans la vie.. hihi Merci beaucoup ma puce c'est très sympathique tout ça ! -xxx-

**Sarah Black****:**Merci pour tes messages sur PWO et Voici la suite.

**DarkMione:** Désolée pour le retard mais voiçi le chapitre III !

**Le Saut de l'Ange:** hihi ton message m'a fait très plaisir, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup cet fin sadique niark niark. T'inquiète pas Hermione a eu un petit moment de faiblesse mais elle est forte. (Tu le remarquera dans ce chapitre) Alala scré Harry, je dois dire que si c'était moi j'aurai pas trop aimé meuh bon j'laime que même :D -xxx-

**Fanny Radcliffe****:** oO je ne te pardonne pas pour n'avoir laissé aucun message pour l'introduction hihi je dec' Harry.. hum.. il n'a pas vraiment de sentiment. (Bon chuuuut je me tais) Thanx pour ta review :D ziboux

**Sainte Haal:** Bijours toi lol j'aime Harry aussi tout beaucoup je veux le même ! niouk Pas très modeste en effet meuh bon bave mouarf trop beau p'tit Harry. Tu vas découvrir Drago dans ce chapitre mais ne t'inquiète pas, je t'avais dit qu'il aurait un rôle plus au moins important. Pour Hermione, Lululle ne l'aime pas beaucoup non plus -- alala les jeunes.. En fait j'aime bien son caractère en génèral. Hihi d'autre gens aime bien la fin et moi aussi j'ladore il déchire tout Harry tu as touuut à faaaiiiit raison. La suite est là, même si tu as deja lu et que je te lis la fic car tu es à côté de moi ! hihi trop forttt. Zibou --xxxx-- ma puce.

**Démoniak angel****:** Merci pour ta review, hihi la suite juste en dessous

**ushio:** aaahh hihi très contente que cela te plaise :D Vraiment très heureuse

**hermione b:** Thanx Désolée du retard mais voici enfin le chapitre III. -xxx-

---

**Nuit sans fin**

Elle porta la cuillère à sa bouche...

Lui, il l'observait.

Depuis combien de temps maintenant elle l'évitait ? Depuis combien de temps pouvait-il maintenant sentir _sa peur_.. Revoir son expression soudainement vide avant de fuir cette salle de classe, avant de le fuir.

Il devait réussir.

Faire en sorte que chaque partie de son corps, chacune de ses pensée soit hanté par _lui._

Il remarqua que cette imbécile de Weasley poser une main sur son épaule et il crut percevoir un léger sursaut la traverser. Un léger frisson à ce souvenir, ce _baiser._

Ses yeux chocolat se posèrent sur les siens.

Il murmura alors...

_A qui pensais-tu ?_

Son visage se ferma, comme si elle avait su lire sur ses lèvres fines et elle quitta ses amis rapidement leur marmonnant sûrement une excuse que seuls pouvaient croire.

_L'envie_ soudaine de la suivre, de la voir frémir comme la dernière fois.

Il sourit, se délectant des dernières gouttes sucré accrochées à son verre.

Elle marcha rapidement vers la bibliothèque étouffée par ses yeux verts, son regard lourd.

Depuis combien de temps n'arrivait-elle plus à trouver le sommeil à cause ses prunelles émeraudes ?

_Potter, je te hais._

Oui, elle le détestait au point de ne plus pouvoir le regarder, le voir se pavaner dans les couloirs, seulement le sentir _respirer._

Elle s'assit à la table la plus isolée ouvrant le dernier livre sur la mythologie qu'elle avait reçu pour ses 16 ans et après quelques minutes de lectures elle constata que cela était peine perdue.

_Merde Potter !_

Rageusement elle fit tomber l'ouvrage sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Elle vit alors une tête rousse sortir de l'ombre et le visage inquiet de son ami Ron l'exaspéra d'avantage.

- Oh s'il te plaît arrête de me regarder comme ca ! dit-elle en ramassant son livre.

- C'est bon j'arrête mais je le droit de m'inquiéter non ?

Elle sourit devant son air d'enfant vexé.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, juste un problème de fille tu comprends ?

- Tu viens à la salle commune Neville à fait une découverte et il veut absolument la faire partager à tout les Griffondors.

- Je vais lire encore un peu je vous rejoins plus tard, dit-elle sans le regarder.

Elle le vit s'approcher d'elle et déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

- D'accord.

Il partit la laissant dubitatif fasse à son comportement, ce n'était pas du tout son genre d'être sentimental...

Poussant un profond soupir elle se leva, après tout il était impossible de pouvoir lire dans ces conditions.

Soudain, deux mains se posèrent sur ses yeux et Hermione ria.

- Ron c'est bon je viens !

Mais ce n'était pas lui.

Cette odeur particulière, cette _voix._

La jeune fille se dégagea violemment tombant sur son sourire.

- Très émouvant cette scène, vraiment Hermione je ne savais pas que vous deux...

- La ferme Potter ! Tu m'observes maintenant ? Je ne sais pas si le Directeur accepte le harcèlement moral dans son établissement.

- Voyons, nous discutons rien de plus.

- Peut-être as-tu oublié la dernière fois en retenue, tu n'as pas que fait que discuter avec moi.

Un rictus mauvais au visage il lui répondit calmement.

- Hum. J'avais oublié que je t'avais demandé si je devais arrêter ? Mais ta réponse fut bien plus plaisante que je ne l'imaginais.

Elle fulminait maintenant de rage.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un salaud Potter ! s'exclama la Griffondor la soudaine envie de voir son air prétentieux plus bas que terre.

Elle tourna les talons pour partir mais le son de sa voix lui en empêcha.

- Je sais que tu veux encore m'embrasser.

Ces simples mots arrivèrent difficilement dans son esprit, comment pouvait-il ?!

- Vraiment Potter, c'est la dernière chose que je veux faire avec toi ! Tu es vraiment plus taré que la presse le décrit, ajouta Hermione en pouffant de rire. Tu n'as jamais pensé à parler à quelqu'un de tes problèmes psychologiques ?

Cette phrase n'aurait jamais du sortir de ses lèvres.

Trop tard.

Il s'empara de son poignet droit avec force, pressant ses doigts sur sa peau halé.

- Je t'interdis de me parler de cette façon ou tu vas le regretter.

- Je savais que tu ne valais pas plus que de t'en prendre à moi. Dit-elle, grimaçante de douleur.

Il lâcha alors son bras et elle ne vit que son regard froid la toiser d'un air dangereux.

- Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer Granger, mon enfer et tu n'auras que me supplier d'arrêter que je prendrais un plaisir plus grand à te faire souffrir comme j'ai souffert et tu comprendras alors le sens du mot _douleur_. Mais pas cette douleur physique qui parcourt à l'instant même ton poignet, pas celle-ci Hermione. Une autre, bien plus forte et destructrice que ton esprit_ innocent_ en doute encore l'existence... Et si c'était moi, ton pire ennemi qui te l'enseigner ? L'essence même de la vie ne se trouve pas dans les livres Hermione, ton existence n'est pas un rêve... Et ce baiser, cette discussion est bien réelle. Mais la seule question que tu dois te poser maintenant et celle qui te hante. **Peux-tu concevoir être lié à la vie de ton pire ennemi ?**

Le silence, Harry prit de nouveau son poignet mais avec douceur il caressa la trace rouge qu'il avait causé peu de temps avant et Hermione ne pouvait plus bouger. Paralysée elle n'arrivait plus à se libérer de son regard et de ses paroles. Il continua, traçant des cercles sur sa peau meurtrit et les souvenirs de ses lèvres sur les siennes lui lacérèrent la poitrine. _Le fuir, encore, pour ne plus affronter tout ses souvenirs..._

- Pourquoi ? murmura la jeune fille.

Il sourit d'un air doux, _presque_ sincère et arqua légèrement un sourcil avant de mettre une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

- J'aime simplement te voir perdre le contrôle.

***

Il était 3:00 et Drago ne trouvait pas le sommeil, comme d'habitude il monta les marches en direction de la salle commune des Serpentards l'esprit ailleurs. Elle était vide avant qu'il ne remarque des cheveux ébène, la peau pâle et certainement douce de son ami le visage reposant sur une table. Il semblait si apaisé, si calme en cette nuit sombre et froide. Son regard de glace suivirent ses traits fins et il imagina sous ses paupières close l'émeraude intense de ses yeux.

_Te souviens-tu encore de cette nuit Harry ou chaque goutte de sueur de ton corps, de ton être, de ton âme était asphyxiée par la souffrance ? Te souviens-tu donc de cette nuit ?_

_**Récite tes prières mon petit **_

_**N'oublie pas fiston **_

_**De citer tout le monde**_

_Tu devais avoir 13 ans, peut-être même plus, qu'importe. C'était la période de noël et je savais que tu détestais ces vacances, nous étions les seuls Serpentards à rester à Poudlard. J'aurai pu aller voir mes parents mais l'idée de passer du temps avec toi m'enchanté d'avantage que de revoir mon père.. La menace constante de Sirius Black pesait sur tes épaules et je remarquais pour la première ton courage, ta sagesse alors que tu étais jeune, si jeune...Crois-tu avoir perdu ton innocence à cet instant ? Quand tu as appris que Sirius Black était ton parrain et que tes parents étaient morts à cause de lui ? Penses-tu seulement avoir eu une enfance Harry ? _

_**Bien bordé dans ton lit, bien au chaud**_

_**Tu es à l'abri du péché**_

_**Jusqu'à que le marchand de sable arrive**_

_Tu me cacher quelque chose, je l'avais vu dans tes yeux. Quelque chose de grave, je m'en doutais. Tu étais si renfermé, si silencieux et tu souffrais. Tu souffres depuis cette année là et quelque chose en toi avait changé. Tu me mentais, tu mentais à ton monde mais j'avais vu... je savais._

_**Ne dors que d'un œil**_

_**Ton oreiller bien serré contre toi**_

_**Sort la lumière**_

_**Entre la nuit**_

_**Prends ma main**_

_**Nous partons pour le pays imaginaire**_

_Tu dormais comme si rien ni personne ne pouvaient troubler cet instant, comme si le noir de tes jours n'affectait pas l'obscurité de la nuit. Je me souviens m'être allongé sur le lit à côté du tiens observant ta respiration lente et régulière, tes soupirs dans l'ombre et le grondement du vent filtrant à travers la fenêtre comme si plus rien n'existait à présent que les murmures faibles de ta voix. _

_**Quelque chose cloche, éteins la lumière**_

_**Tu as des pensées graves ce soir**_

_**Et elles ne sont pas blanches comme neige**_

_**Tu rêves de guerre, de menteurs **_

_**De dragons cracheurs de feu**_

_**Et de choses qui mordent**_

_Mais alors que les ténèbres prenaient possession de mon corps mes yeux s'ouvrir brusquement et j'entendis tes sanglots à peine audible, ta voix brisée dans la nuit et le sang battant à mes tempes. Je m'avançais vers toi, la respiration douloureuse tes plaintes devenant des cris j'éclairais rapidement la pièce. Ton visage était pâle, si pâle que je crus défaillir et une nausée s'empara de moi quand je vis ton corps tremblant de sueur. Tes cheveux foncés retombant lourdement sur ton front je posais ma main sur ton visage incapable de bouger. Tu parlais, des mots troublent sortant de tes lèvres fines et je te vis trembler d'avantage.... Ta peau était si froide, glacial presque morte et me précipitant pour prendre des couvertures je me dirigeais de nouveau vers toi le souffle court. Je t'enlevais alors tes vêtements couvrant ton corps de draps secs et je me mis à frotter vigoureusement tes épaules frêles. Je crus lire sur tes lèvres "pas..non...elle...maman" et mes yeux se voilèrent de larmes alors que de l'eau s'insinuait le long de ta nuque._

_**Maintenant je me couche pour dormir**_

_**Je prie pour que le seigneur garde mon âme**_

_**Si je meurs avant mon réveil**_

_**Je prie pour que le seigneur prenne mon âme**_

_"Réveille toi Harry, s'il te plaît ouvrent les yeux.. "Je m'allongeais à tes côtés et je sentis ta respiration fragile et le souffle précieux s'échapper de ton corps. Tes muscles semblaient se détendre et je mis ma main sur ta hanche te serrant d'avantage contre moi. "Ne me laisse pas maintenant Harry.. pas l" _

_**Chut mon petit ne dis rien**_

_**Peu importe ce que tu as entendu**_

_**Ce sont juste les bêtes sous ton lit**_

_**Dans ton placard, dans ta tête**_

Maintenant, là, les yeux toujours clos une mèche de cheveux recouvrant ton front tu es calme et tes rêves semblent doux. Je remarque que tu n'as jamais voulu me parler de ce cauchemar même si j'ai entendu ton cri de souffrance perler chaque parcelle glacé de ta peau. Tu penses peut-être que je ne te comprends pas ? tu crois sûrement que je ne connais pas l'ombre qui traverse ton regard ? Si cette vie était différente, serions-nous seulement deux âmes perdues qui se haïssent ? Ou peut-être.. Aurais-tu eu simplement confiance en moi ?

***

Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel noir, elle frissonna sentant l'air frais s'engouffrer dans sa chemise de nuit. Il devait être un peu près 4:00 du matin et la jeune Griffondor n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil.

Un étrange silence et ses prunelles émeraude l'effleurèrent de nouveau. Elle ne devait plus voir ce visage, entendre le son de sa voix la nuit et ses lèvres.

Elle posa ses mains sur son visage, respirant lourdement à cette pensée.

Elle le détestait, le haïssait d'être ainsi. Toutes ses paroles tournaient dans son esprit, que voulait-il dire ? Que devait-elle craindre de sa part ? Il ne lui ferait pas de mal, du moins physiquement. Psychologiquement cela est autre chose et il le sait. Mais combien de temps pouvait-elle tenir à cet harcèlement ? Son regard perçant qui rentre au plus profond d'elle et la cerne dangereusement. Combien de temps encore à survire ?

_Si c'est un jeu, tu ne gagneras pas. _

_Tu te crois fort Potter, tu penses sûrement que tes yeux, ton sourire, les traits de ton visage sont tes atouts pour me battre, pour me faire perdre le contrôle. Mais tu as tort, je ne tomberais plus dans ton piège. _

Elle sourit, espérant que cette conviction soit vraie et que demain tout soit oublié. Que plus jamais son regard ne croise le siens et que sa peau ne frôle plus jamais la sienne.

_**"Mais la seule question que tu dois te poser maintenant et celle qui te hante chaque nuit... Peux-tu concevoir être lié à la vie de ton pire ennemi ?"**_

_A quoi sommes-nous liés Potter ? Ce putain de baiser ? Cette connerie de baiser ? merde Potter à quoi sommes-nous liés ? Je pense que c'est cette haine, cela la toujours était. Tu as toujours voulu me tester, me pousser à bout avant que tes lèvres ne s'étirent encore dans un rictus mauvais. Seulement maintenant tu as quelque chose à gagner, quelque chose.._

Hermione s'empara brièvement d'un bout de parchemin et d'une plume avant d'écrire quelques mots sur le papier froissé. Une bourrasque de vent l'obligea à fermer la fenêtre et ne voulant pas réveiller les autres filles du dortoir Hermione se décida de se coucher, espérant enfin trouver le sommeil.

Mais ses yeux émeraude se dessinaient sous ses paupières maintenant closes.

_**Bien bordé dans ton lit, bien au chaud**_

_**Tu es à l'abri du péché**_

_**Jusqu'à que le marchand de sable arrive...**_

Harry marcha lentement dans le couloir, la nuit fut courte et il sentit la fatigue s'insinuer le long de ses jambes et sa nuque lui fit soudainement affreusement mal. Grimaçant de douleur il sentit Drago le saisir par les épaules en lui disant d'aller se reposer avant l'entraînement de Quiddicht. Il acquiesça marmonnant quelques mots avant de prendre le couloir qui allait le mener vers sa salle commune des Serpentards.

Il avait froid, resserrant sa cape autour de lui un singulier sentiment le traversant comme si quelqu'un le suivait. Il regarda derrière lui mais le sordide couloir était toujours vide. La présence était là, très proche et le souffle d'une personne résonnaient dans son cerveau. Il plissa des yeux et d'un mouvement brusque Harry saisit la personne par les épaules tout en la plaquant violemment contre le mur.

Des yeux chocolat l'observaient avec stupeur et crainte et le Serpentard arqua un sourcil, légèrement surpris de la trouver ici.

- Alors comme ça on me s'amuse à me suivre ? Demanda Harry d'un ton moqueur.

- Je suis venu te parler.

L'expression de son visage redevint soudainement sérieuse et Harry lâcha son emprise des épaules de la jeune fille.

- Je sais que tout cela n'est qu'un jeu, que cela n'est qu'un stupide défi que quelqu'un t'a lancé. Le ton de sa voix était calme et posé, _presque_ normal.

- Tu crois ? Et si j'avais tout simplement _envie_ d'être près de toi ? Cela était-il si dur à concevoir ? Un sourire charmeur, il vit s'installer le doute dans ses prunelles brunes.

- Tu mens. Sa voix était tremblante et elle sentit à son tour le froid l'envahir réalisant alors qu'elle était entre lui et le mur de pierre.

- Tu te souviens Hermione n'est-ce pas ? Tu voudrais ne plus y penser mais tu n'es pas assez forte... Pas encore assez.

Il détailla son regard approchant son visage près de sa nuque tout en déposant son index sur les lèvres de la Griffondor. Il voulait la regarder droit dans les yeux, et il vit son visage prendre une teinte légèrement rouge. Le Serpentard savoura l'effet qu'il faisait sur elle... Puis passant son autre main le long de sa hanche Harry sentit sa respiration plus irrégulière, une douche chaleur le long de son corps.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser il trébucha en arrière et tomba au sol, la Griffondor à ses pieds tremblante de rage.

- Tu..tu.. qu'un SALAUD ! Je vais découvrir ce que tu caches et quand j'aurai les cartes en mains ce sera à mon tour de jouer.

Hermione croisa son regard une derrière fois une expression confuse au visage avant de partir rapidement le claquement de ses chaussures se répercutant le long du couloir.

Harry encore abasourdit par sa réaction essaya tant bien que mal de se lever, sa nuque le faisant affreusement souffrir.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir rouge de colère et d'humiliation quelque chose attira son attention..

Cela ressemblait à un bout de parchemin froissé.

---


	4. En tête à tête

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**demoniak angel: **eeh bah si c'est tout à fait mon droit ! je suis sadique et j'en suis fière Voici le chapitre 4, je m'excuse encore pour se retard..

**buddha: **LA VOICI ! enfin ! merci pour ta review :D

**hermione b: **je crois que là je t'ai fait attendre beaucoup trop longtemps.. surtout quand on voit que cette fin de chapitre est aussi sadique que les autres sifflotte

**Sainte Haal: **Oui c'est pas bien d'aimer les mauvais garçons mais bon, on y peut rien c'est comme ça moi j'adoreuh. Hé je connais pas Lorie moi du tout du tout En tout cas merci poulette pour tes petits compliments qui font bien plaisir. J'aime aussi la relation entre Dray et Harry mais ca va pas durer comme ça ! mwuhahaha j'suis méchante je sais. Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, tu devrais le recevoir avant tout le monde par courier ! Et oui, v.i.p ma petite Haal. Bzoux.

**Sarah Black**: Si c'est humain, la preuve mais voici la suite ! Enfin !

**Sajuuk**: coucou toi, voila le chapitre 4 et j'te dirais pas c'qui va se passer parce que c'est comme ça et puis c'est tout. hihi.

**Emmanuelle**: Merci beaucoup de m'encourager pour cette fic, c'était long, j'espère que tu as réussi à être patiente.

**Selann Yui**: Salut ! Voilà, comme promis le chapitre.

**Le Saut de l'Ange**: Moi j'adore couper les chapitres comme ça, c'est encore mieux je trouve. Merci pour ta review miss, voici la suite.

**lolo**: Merci ! Désolée encore pour le retard, je suis toujours vivante.

**julianna potter**: Harry n'est pas méchant, il est juste, manipulateur

**marissaparker**: Hermione a du caractère dans les livres, elle en a dans mon histoire, c'est peut-être l'un des seules personnages qui ne change pas radicallement (contrairement à Harry)

**Lana51** : Hum alors se remmet à fond dans son histoire je dois m'exprimer pas très bien alors c'est moi qui est un problème de cheveux ! La partie en ilatlique correspond à un souvenir de 3ème année, quand Harry découvrait l'existence de son parrain, la suite où Harry est dans le couloir c'est au moment présent, il n'y a pas de lien entre ces moments. J'ai juste voulu faire découvrir le passé de Harry à ma manière. Voila miss !

**deedo**: Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, tout vos compliments vont finir par me faire rougir :D

*******

**En tête à tête**

D'une main tremblante il déplia le papier, il remarqua alors une écriture fine et soignée.

Juste quelques mots à l'ancre noir..

Ses yeux émeraude se plissèrent, que voulait-elle dire ? Incrédule il mit le bout de parchemin dans la poche de sa robe avant qu'une voix froide ne l'interpelle.

- Je pensais que tu allais te reposer ?

Le regard gris de son ami le toisa étrangement.

- J'y vais, j'y vais Drago. C'est juste que...La Sang-de-bourbe est venu me voir il y a quelques minutes et je crois que cela ne va pas être aussi facile que je le pensais.

Drago le regarda étrangement, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

- Tu veux peut-être augmenté la mise ? Dit le Serpentard s'approchant près du Survivant tout en analysant l'expression confuse de son ami.

- Oui, répondit Harry d'une voix neutre.

- hum.. je vois.. En fait je ne veux plus simplement que tu couches avec Granger, on va dire que je veux des sentiments... tu comprends ? La Sang-de-bourbe doit être amoureuse de toi.. Je veux que tu la détruise, je veux qu'elle agonise, qu'elle en crève... Seras-tu assez manipulateur pour ça ? Seras-tu assez fort Harry... Drago ria doucement avant de continuer l'explication de son plan. En échange je vais t'aider à combattre tes démons, je t'aiderais à détruire le meurtrier de tes parents... Voldemort. Je peux me renseigner au près de mon père, c'est si facile pour moi. Ils nous suffiraient de faire croire que nous voulons venir dans son camp. Tu pourrais alors l'atteindre et dans ce cas là le tuer.

Le visage d'Harry se ferma, comme si tous ses cauchemars avaient fait surface, le regard sombre d'une haine soudaine.

- Alors ?

Un silence, interminable.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il pourrait avoir confiance en mes attentions alors que...

La voix du Serpentard se brisa soudainement.

- Alors que quoi ? demanda le blond levant un sourcil.

- Rien, il faut que je réfléchisse.

Drago souri d'un air mauvais remarquant alors le bout de parchemin froissé dépassant de la poche de son ami.

- C'est à _elle_ ?

Harry passa devant Drago, évitant son regard, après tout cela n'était pas ses affaires.

- Et alors ?

La voix rude, le regard amusé il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir le faire Harry, tu as toujours été trop sur de toi. Je vais gagner ce pari, je vais tellement t'humilier que plus jamais tes yeux ne se poseront sur moi.

Le blond ria aux éclats voyant l'expression du brun, celui-ci semblait au bord de la crise cardiaque.

Harry s'éloigna alors, bousculant le Serpentard.

Il attendit d'atteindre le bout du couloir pour relire à nouveau le bout de parchemin.

_" Il est temps de payer ta dette... J'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps, j'ai besoin de ton aide et je pense qu'aujourd'hui tu es la seule personne à pouvoir m'aider. Soit là ce soir, rendez-vous en haut de la tour d'astronomie à minuit._

_**H.G **__"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Tu es certaine que ca va Hermione ?

Son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, s'assit au côté de la jeune Griffondor ses yeux chocolat fixant depuis quelques minutes le même point invisible sur le mur.

- Hum.. Oui, je.. suis fatiguée de travailler.. Mais ca va je t'assure. Elle lui sourit gentiment avant de refermer son livre.

- Tu viens manger ? demanda le rouquin posant sa main sur son poignet.

- J'ai pas très faim tu sais.. Mais le regard accusateur du Griffondor lui fit changer d'avis et tout deux se dirigèrent à présent vers la grande salle.

L'estomac contracté Hermione marcha silencieusement évitant le plus possible de tourner son regard vers lui.

- Tu viens demain à la sortie au Près-Au-Lard ? questionna Neville avant même qu'elle n'est eu le temps de s'assoir.

- Je sais pas trop, on a le devoir de potion à finir pour lundi..

- 'Mione ! Tu peux faire le devoir tout le dimanche si tu veux ! s'exclama Ron se servant du jus de citrouille.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, essayant de finir ce qui se trouvé dans son assiette.

_Maintenant il m'empêche de manger ! _

Elle leva alors les yeux, il rigolait tout en discutant avec Malefoy, sa main posait sur l'une des épaules du Serpentard..

_Je le hais._

Elle plongea de nouveau son regard sur son assiette, sentant soudainement une nausée la saisir elle quitta précitement la table sous le regard inquiet de Ron.

- Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Mais elle était déjà hors de la salle, le souffle saccadé, une sueur froide remontant lentement le long de son échine. Elle aurait voulu creuver, là, au milieu de ce couloir...

_Tu me rends malade.._

Ses yeux verts qui voulaient rentrer en elle pour la saisir, la détruire.

Elle aurait voulu pointer sa baguette devant lui, devant son coeur, l'envie de l'entendre hurler, de l'entendre la supplier. Elle se dirigea alors dehors, l'air glacé pénétrant sous ses vêtements fins.

La lune était haute ce soir.

Des pas... _elle savait_.

- Encore là ? Elle affronta son regard, ne baissant pas les yeux, ne voulant pas lui donner cette satisfaction.

- Tu m'as l'air malade..

- Oui en effet, c'est toi Potter ! c'est de ta faute ! Tous est de ta faute !

Il la regarda un instant, cherchant ses mots.

- Et si je te dis que j'arrête maintenant ?

- De quoi tu parles ? répliqua Hermione tranchante.

- Je veux simplement dire que si tu me demandes...

Il semblait sérieux, le regard sévère, la tête haute.

- Arrête ! cria t-elle avant de s'éloigner de lui.

Il la rattrapa rapidement tout en prenant possession de son bras.

- Dit moi Hermione, dit le moi maintenant. C'est ce que tu veux, non ?

Il était là, l'émeraude de ses prunelles dans les siennes.

- Tu crois que ce n'est qu'un jeu, que je fais cela pour quelque chose.. Mais si c'est tout simplement parce j'aime ta façon de me tenir tête, de ne pas trembler...

Elle frissonna, voulant se dégager de son étreinte.

- Prononce seulement le mot que tu veux entendre...vas-y dit moi que tu ne veux plus me voir...vas-y..

Mais aucun son ne pouvait sortir de ses lèvres.

- Lâche-moi ! qu'est-ce qui te prend à jouer le gentil garçon ! Merde ! Ca ne va pas marcher avec moi et tu le sais, tu n'es qu'un sale manipulateur de première.

Elle commença à courir, se dirigeant vers la forêt interdite, elle ne pouvait plus respirer.

**Respirer.**

Elle voulu s'écrouler sur le sol miteux, humide et elle entendit son souffle rapide dans son dos.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches Potter ?

Avec difficulté elle se tourna vers lui.

Froid, elle avait si froid maintenant.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Hermione, je t'ai demandé de me dire de te laisser respirer.

Il s'approcha d'elle, la voyant trembler il passa ses bras sur ses épaules, serrant d'avantage son corps contre le sien. Elle aurait voulut résister, avoir la volonté de s'éloigner de lui, la force de dire les mots.

Mais aucun son ne pouvait sortir de ses lèvres.

Disparais.

_Disparais_

_Plus haut _

_Plus haut _

_Dans l'air _

_Lentement disparais _

_Non, plus ici_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry ferma un instant les yeux.

Le souvenir de cette jeune fille, ses yeux posaient sur lui, essayant de résister. Son esprit lui disant de l'oublier, de le frapper, de le tuer...Mais son corps contre le sien, deux âmes l'une contre l'autre.

La chute.

_Oui, hermione... tu es mienne. _

_Petite fille, cela est si facile de te manipuler.. C'est si facile pour moi de te hanter. Arriveras-tu à oublier mon regard ? Jusqu'à où peux-tu me résister ? Tu es sur une ficelle, si mince ficelle, tu sais que tu vas tomber, que cela est maintenant inévitable mais tu avances toujours, tu ne veux pas reculer._

_Douce chute.._

_C'est ainsi que doit finir cette histoire._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

La jeune fille monta lentement les marches, le cœur lourd, comment pouvait-elle à se point stupide ? Pourquoi avait-elle laissé le Serpentard la prendre dans ses bras.

_C'est mon ennemi, c'est mon ennemi, je le méprise plus que n'importe quoi en ce monde alors pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu le courage de le repousser ? Parce-que... J'avais envie de garder ce contact ? C'est horrible de me dire cela, c'est affreux de savoir que son magnétisme peu à la fois me dégouter et ... Je dois rester calme, d'ici quelques jours TOUT va redevenir normal et ma vie prendra à nouveau son chemin habituel._

La jeune fille glissa ses mains dans ses poches, ses yeux s'agrandirent alors sous l'effroi.

_Non ! Ce n'est pas possible, non non ! Où est ce putain de papier ! Merde. J'ai du le laisser tomber dans le parc, où même avant peut-être... Et si ? Non, ce n'est pas Potter, impossible. Il est 23h, il me reste une heure pour retrouver ce mot. _

Hermione retroussa alors chemin, essayant tant bien que mal de voir quelque chose dans cet obscurité, arpentant tout à tour chaque couloir où elle se serait aventuré ces dernières heures. Ses recherches 'aboutirent à rien, dépité, elle monta les marches de la tour d'astronomie, il lui restait 15min avant que l'inconnu n'arrive. _Ou encore mieux, que personne n'arrive, _pensa Hermione. Elle se cacha dans un recoin sombre, ses membres tremblant de froid, sa cape étant restée dans la salle commune. Les minutes semblèrent être une éternité, épuisée, ses yeux se fermèrent doucement avant que des bruits de pas la ramenèrent à la réalité. Quelqu'un semblait approcher ou quelque chose, qu'importe, elle voulait que se soit quelqu'un d'autre que _lui_. Elle distingua ses lunettes rondes, ses cheveux en bataille, son regard vif la cherchant très certainement. Elle retient alors son souffle à son approche, souhaitant qu'il parte dans une autre direction que la sienne. Etrangement, il revint sur ses pas, escaladant le mur pour s'assoir au bord, les pieds dans le vide, les mains cachant son visage. Cette vue la troubla, c'était tellement irréel de voir le jeune homme ainsi. Il resta plusieurs minutes, ses yeux scrutant le ciel sombre, frottant ses mains sur épaules. Elle le vit se lever enfin, passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs de jais avant d'emprunter la porte et les escaliers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry passa sa cape au dessus de sa tête, se collant alors contre le mur, il savait qu'elle était là, il n'avait plus qu'à l'attendre. La porte grinça, une tête brune en sortie, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil et croyant être seule poussa un soupir de soulagement. Harry, amusait, détailla les grands yeux chocolat de la jeune fille et ses fossettes rehaussaient de légères taches de rousseurs. Il trouva cela _adorable_. Elle passa devant lui descendant lentement les marches. Il détestait cette fille, il aurait voulu savoir réellement pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'elle est simplement _parfaite_. Son regard s'attarda sous la courbe de son dos, ses cheveux brillant, ses mains fines crispées sur sa chemise blanche. Elle approchait de la tour des Griffondors, il s'arrêta à son niveau, elle prononça le mot de passe qu'il ne put entendre à son grand désespoir. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Continuer ? Il prenait un risque, il le savait. Hermione s'avança et à la dernière seconde Harry se faufila à l'intérieur, constatant que tous ce rouge rendait la pièce bien trop chaleureuse pour lui. Elle s'installa sur le canapé, près du feu, cherchant ainsi à se réchauffer. Elle ferma les yeux, trouvant rapidement un sommeil profond et Harry se leva alors, quittant rapidement cet endroit se sentant soudainement oppressé. Il gagna rapidement sa propre salle commune, évitant Drago qui se trouvait avec quelques autres Serpentards.

- Tu viens Harry ? Demande une grande brune au fond assise sur l'un des fauteuils.

- Non, je suis crevé.

Il descendit les marches, une voix dans son dos l'arrêta dans sa course.

- Alors ? On se ballade...

Drago observa son ami, les joues rouge de rage.

- Laisse-moi respirer Dray, je fais ce que je veux ! Sa voix monta d'un ton, il supportait de moins en moins le sarcasme du jeune homme.

- Je constate juste, et puis, je me doute bien que tu ne marchais pas au clair de lune avec une certaine Granger...

- Non, nous avons fait bien mieux. Un sourire au coin, Harry rentra dans les dortoir évitant le regard de Drago.

Le jeune Serpentard se laissa tomber sur le lit, ne sachant plus quoi penser. Il avait comme un sentiment étrange, lui disant d'arrêter cette histoire et une voix, presque inaudible le poussant à connaître cette vérité. La vérité. _Hermione, pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'un simple pari que Drago me propose ou cache t'il autre chose, quelque chose que je ne sais pas encore. Pourquoi elle ? et pas une autre, pourquoi aie-je ce sentiment étrange que cette fille va jouer un rôle. Elle joue déjà, un rôle, le rôle que je connais à la perfection. Si le piège se renfermait sur moi ? Et si c'était moi, maintenant, qui avait peur de perdre un jour le contrôle._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le brouillard de la matinée s'épaissit d'avantage, rendant la vision de Près-au-lard presque impossible. Tous les élèves s'étaient retrouvés quelques minutes plus tôt dans la grande salle pour le départ, on entendait plus que des rires, des exclamations à l'idée de cette sortie. Hermione s'était endormie sur le canapé de la salle commune des Griffondors et c'est Ron, surprit, qui l'avait réveillé au petit matin. Elle avait très mal dormie, sa nuque la faisait affreusement souffrir. Elle s'était alors précipitée à la douche, remerciant son ami par un baiser sur la joue tout en évitant soigneusement de voir sa réaction. Elle prit soin de faire en sorte que ses boucles rebelles deviennent disciplinées et se mit un peu de maquillage pour faire ressortir ses yeux noisette. Elle enfila rapidement un jeans, un pull noir et prit sa veste marron que ses parents lui avait offert pour la rentrée. Maintenant elle marchait en direction du village, la discussion de ses amis s'activant autour des nouveaux magasins qui venait d'ouvrir de comment bien dépenser son argent dans de telles circonstances.

- Je pense que je vais prendre 5 kg ! dit Ron en rigolant.

- Tu prends soin de ta ligne maintenant ?

Hermione pouffa de rire, pour une fois depuis longtemps elle se sentait mieux. Même Potter ne pouvait lui gâcher cette journée. La vision devenait difficile mais les élèves arrivèrent rapidement au village. L'air était humide, Hermione détestait ce temps. Elle préférait les journées froides et ensoleillées de l'automne. Elle vit alors Ron rentrait dans une boutique plutôt loufoque, de l'encens enfumant chaque recoin de la minuscule pièce.

- Euh... je t'attends dehors Ron, j'vais encore avoir une migraine avec tout ce parfum.

- Ok, sinon tu peux prendre notre table habituelle, te commander quelque chose, c'est mieux que de rester dans ce froid.

La jeune fille sourit, son ami l'étonnera toujours.

- A tout de suite.

Hermione lui fit un signe de la main et s'engagea dans la foule des élèves, essayant d'éviter les regards des autres, surtout du groupe de Serpentard qui venait à elle. Elle sentit alors une main s'attardait le long de son bras, elle vit ce sourire narquois, les cheveux blonds de Drago et ses yeux de glaces qui la dévisageait avec mépris.

- Tu es ravissante aujourd'hui Granger, tu es certaine que ca va ? Les autres élèves ricanèrent à cette remarque.

- Ce n'est évidement pas ton cas, comme d'habitude. Elle sourit à son tour, ses yeux brillant de malice.

Le Serpentard fit signe à sa "troupe" de le laisser, Hermione fut étonnée de ne pas voir parmi ces gens ce cher Potter.

Drago se rapprocha plus près de la jeune fille, le regard devenant soudainement sombre.

- Joue à ce jeu, mais n'y joue pas trop longtemps. Dit-il d'une voix calme.

- C'est une menace ? Elle murmurait presque, la voix pleine de rage.

Pour seule réponse il l'obligea à le suivre dans une des nombreuses ruelles de Près-Au-Lard.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'effacer, tu sais ce que Voldemort fait des gens comme toi ? Il s'approcha de la jeune fille, voulant saisir la dernière partie de courage qui pouvait se trouver en elle.

Elle sourit, rétorquant d'une voix ironique.

- Alors comme ça le petit toutou à son maître fait sa propagande ? Je ne te pensais pas aussi _dévoué_ Malefoy...

Elle affronta son regard, sachant qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire, encore une fois. Mais tellement satisfaite de provoquer chez lui tant de haine.

Mais alors qu'elle s'attendait à des cris et injures de sa part elle sentit sa baguette magique le long de sa nuque, elle se colla au mur, son assurance la quittant immédiatement.

- Si je pouvais, tu sais ce que je ferais de toi ? J'aurais d'abord brisé ce corps. Le Serpentard plaça son autre main sur l'une de ses épaules, sa main glissant doucement jusqu'à la peau froide et tremblante de son cou. Et puis je ferais en sorte d'entendre ta _douce_ voix me supplier de te laisser mourir tant la douleur est insupportable. Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur sa nuque, la serrant très légèrement. Et voir, enfin, tes yeux criant d'effroi et de peur juste avant de rendre ton dernier souffle de vie. La main de Drago se déplaça sur la bouche de la jeune fille et il approcha davantage la sienne près de son oreille. Tu sais, murmura t-il, tu n'es qu'un pauvre jouet entre mes mains, je me ferais un _plaisir_ s'il fallait...

- Tu me touches encore une fois Malefoy, je te jure que c'est moi qui te briserais les os !

Hermione repoussa froidement le Serpentard. Je sais à quoi tu joues, je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose avec Potter et vous n'allez vous en sortir ainsi. Garde tes remarques perverses pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais là-dedans mais je le serais un jour où l'autre avec ou sans ton aide. En attendant, laisse moi partir, tu n'es pas en mesure de me menacer, c'est toi le_ jouet _mon pauvre Drago. Moi, je n'obéis sous ordre de personne. Elle lança un regard accusateur au Serpentard avant de se dégager de son emprise.

Il la laissa s'enfuir, sans un mot, la jeune fille prit la direction de l'axe principale, la respiration saccadée, les yeux embués de larmes. Ne faisant pas attention, bousculant de nombreux élèves. Elle vit au loin les cheveux roux de Ron. Elle reprit son calme, essayant tant bien que mal de rester calme.

- J'allais te rejoindre justement ! Tu es pâle, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Ron l'observa étrangement.

- Rien, j'ai mangé des friandises, j'aurais surement du éviter de goûter ce genre de chose. Je vais rentrer, je me sens vraiment pas bien mais tu peux rester ici. Je connais la route sur le bout des doigts.

- Tu es certaine ? Attends encore un peu, tu vas ne pas rentrer toute seule !

- Je suis une grande fille tu sais. Elle rit doucement, serrant avec affection la main de son ami.

Il fit un signe de la tête, riant à son tour et lui disant qu'il allait bientôt rentrer.

Hermione ne pouvait plus avoir de penser logique, tout semblaient être encore en ébullition. _Comment pouvait-il ?. _Elle marcha pendant un temps interminable. Le froid lui glaçant les membres. _J'aurais mieux fait de prendre une écharpe_. Elle vit enfin le château se dessiner dans l'épais brouillard, pénétrant enfin à l'intérieur. Ses chaussures claquant sur la pierre du couloir encore vide, elle aurait voulu atterrir immédiatement dans un canapé de la salle commune pour réchauffer ses mains. Puis, elle senti une ombre dans son dos, se rapprochant peu à peu, lui figeant le sang. Les souvenirs de toute à l'heure la saisissant subitement.

- Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais. Il sourit, mais d'un sourire qui semblait différent des autres.

Hermione les larmes aux yeux continua son chemin en silence.

- Laisse-moi putain de merde ! Laisse-moi pour une fois. Une fois Potter, seulement.

S'exclama la Griffondor sans se retourner.

La voix d'Hermione tremblait, les larmes coulaient maintenant librement sur ses joues roses. Elle avait encore l'impression de sentir la baguette froide de Drago au creux de sa nuque et sa voix presque langoureuse lui décrivant se qu'il aimerait faire d'elle. La voir subir. La voir morte.

- C'est Drago n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry sur un ton grave.

- Si tu veux savoir OUI ! OUI c'est ton cher ami que je hais peut-être autant que je puisse te haïr. Si tu veux tout savoir Potter il m'a fait part de ses idées me concernant. Merde tu veux peut-être savoir ce qu'il m'a dit ! Il souhaite seulement que je crève, que je crève parce que j'ai du mauvais sang, que je crève comme je le mérite. Et moi qui pensais que celui qui a survécu serait contre Voldemort, contre le meurtrier de ses parents et qu'un jour il se vengerait la tête haute, qu'il arrêterait de propager toute cette haine. Potter, je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça !

Le jeune garçon la rattrapa pour se mettre à sa hauteur, l'air plus sérieux que d'habitude.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas croire que je ne vais pas me venger de Voldemort ? Il a tué mes parents, j'attends que ça, d'avoir ma vengeance. Hermione.

- Ah bon ? Drôle façon de te venger... Pourquoi tu me laisse pas tranquille et retrouver ce cher Voldemort une bonne fois pour toute ?

- La vengeance, c'est un plat qui se mange froid. Tu ne savais pas cela ? Quoi que Drago t'es dit ou fait je ne crois pas que tu te sois réellement venger de lui... Tu es plus maligne que ça, tu attends et tu attaqueras au bon moment. Comme moi.

Hermione devait avouer qu'il avait du répondant.

- N'attends pas trop longtemps alors, il y a des choses plus grave qu'il se passe en ce moment que des disputes futiles entres adolescents. Elle le regarda plus longuement, elle le voyait, comme jamais elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Sincère.

- J'y penserais Granger !

Puis il s'en alla, sans un regard de plus vers elle.

- Au fait Hermione, sympa le petit rendez-vous en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Mais la prochaine fois, prends soin de tes affaires, il se pourrait que tes petits mots tombent entre de mauvaises mains. On ne sait jamais...

Puis il se tourna vers elle, laissant tomber le morceau de papier froissé sur le sol.

_Reviews ?_


	5. Hors champ

Cette histoire avait germée au creux de mon esprit en 2004 et nous sommes en 2009... Autant dire que les années ont passées mais le plaisir d'écrire reste encore intact. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, ce chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il éveillera en vous ce petit quelque chose. Bonne lecture.

**Hors champ**

Le temps glissa, il glissa si rapidement qu'elle ne le vit que dans un éclair. Noël approchait et les préparatifs aussi. Poudlard était magique, encore plus que d'habitude et malgré l'excitation des élèves à l'approche de cette fête, un manque étrange se dessinait en elle. Un manque qui coulait comme une drogue douce le long de ses veines et cette drogue avait un nom.

_Potter._

Ce mot sonnait comme faux à ses tempes. Bien qu'elle se persuadait qu'il n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux elle savait qu'au plus profond de son être du dégoût et de l'amertume se mêlaient à la haine. Elle croyait être forte. Hermione Granger, l'armoire à la glace et la fille parfaite depuis toujours. Seulement voilà, il avait depuis peu bouleversé cette vision d'elle même. Elle se sentait sous l'emprise d'une main invisible, d'un rouleau compresseur capable de contrôler le moindre de ses gestes. Pas un mot, pas un regard, pas un souffle entre elle et lui depuis ce soir là en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Une même et atroce douleur s'accentuait à mesure que le temps s'évaporait.

Hermione ouvrit l'ouvrage de magie, se plongeant encore une fois entre les lignes, oubliant tout. Elle était seule, la bibliothèque ne regorgée que peu d'élèves après 21h et cela ne la gênée en rien. C'était l'occasion pour elle d'effacer de sa mémoire ces derniers mois étrange avec Potter. Elle pouvait retourner le problème dans sa tête autant qu'elle le pouvait les interrogations restaient les mêmes. Elle voulait la vérité aujourd'hui... mais à quel prix allait-elle la payer ?

_***_

_**48h plus tôt.**_

- Potter ?

Drago ouvrit la porte de la chambre, Harry venait d'enfiler rapidement le costume réglementaire de Poudlard.

- Oui cher Drago, que viens-tu faire ici à cette heure si matinale ?

Harry exaltait.

- Je viens aux nouvelles, concernant... tu vois bien de qui je parle.

- Si c'est la jeune fille avec qui je viens de passer du bon temps cette nuit elle vient tout juste de rentrer dans la salle de bain.

Harry afficha un sourire sournois, presque pervers.

- Si c'est Granger cela m'intéresse, sinon...

- Ce n'est pas Granger, désolé de briser tes fantasmes.

- Je m'en doutais, comment aurais-je pu imaginer que tu allais _gagner_.

Drago le regarda d'un air dédaigneux et Harry ne tarda pas à rétorquer.

- Le problème avec toi, c'est que tu crois que toutes les filles se laissent baiser comme ton ex.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil vers la salle de bain.

- TOUT VA BIEN SARAH ? Cria Harry sur un air faussement inquiet. Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi tu sais, cette histoire malheureuse entre vous... C'est une fille _géniale_ pourtant...

Drago ne tarda pas à réagir et malgré toute la maîtrise dont il disposait en tant normal son poing droit s'abattit au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière du Serpentard avec une telle force que le jeune homme se retrouva au sol, le visage couvert de sang.

- Ne me fait plus jamais un coup comme ça Potter ou je te jure que...

- Que quoi Drago ? Je sais ce qu'il y a ce jour là au village avec Hermione et j'appelle cela de la trahison ! cira Harry essayant de faire abstraction de la douleur. Tu as tellement peur de perdre ce putain de pari que tu la manipules dans l'espoir de me voir échouer. Tu es tellement pathétique Drago que j'ai voulu moi aussi me mettre à ton niveau en me servant de cette chère et tendre Sarah...

Drago le dévisagea un instant, ne pouvant réprimer un rire moqueur.

- Parce que toi, Harry, tu n'es peut-être pas pathétique avec l'autre Griffondor ? Vous êtes tellement _intime _depuis quelques jours que je commence à me faire des idées, et d'ailleurs l'école entière commence à voir en votre soudaine _complicité _quelque chose de louche. Tu devrais me remercier, grâce à moi le tout Poudlard ne va pas croire que le grand Harry Potter se tape Miss Je-Sais-Tout…

Harry canalisa au mieux sa colère, souriant bêtement à son ami, lui rappelant d'une voix sarcastique que ce pari stupide c'est lui qu'il l'a lancé et que si cela aboutissait à retrouver Voldemort, les élèves pouvaient croire ce qu'ils voulaient.

***

Les cours de Rogue au cachot resteront toujours le pire moment de la semaine pour les Griffondors. Car en plus de se faire humilier par le professeur, les Serpentards n'arrangeaient en rien l'ambiance de la salle. Hermione redoutait chaque instant où elle se trouvait avec Harry depuis cette fameuse journée et si elle avait pu, elle serait restée dans la salle commune devant un bon roman.

- Vous pouvez prendre votre manuel à la page 152 et cela s'impose même à M. Londubat... Vous avez une heure à partir de maintenant pour préparer cette potion qui permet à celui qui la boit, de lire dans les pensées de la personne qu'il souhaite pendant une journée... Ne vous réjouissez pas si vite, l'ingrédient final se trouve seulement dans ma réserve personnelle.

Hermione se concentra immédiatement à préparer la potion avec Ron, qui essayait de décrypter encore les indications du livre.

- Je suis nul Hermione, ce cours me sort par les trous d'nez.

- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas en disant cela que ta note va s'améliorer en fin de trimestre.

- Ouais ouais... Ron soupira à la remarque de son amie et continua sa lecture intensive.

Hermione vit alors Harry se lever pour chercher un ingrédient sur le bureau de Rogue. Elle garda ses yeux plongés sur les instructions mais Harry fit tomber un morceau de papier au coin de sa chaise et comme si de rien, il retourna s'asseoir à sa place. Hermione sentit le regard de Potter dans son dos, il n'attendait que cela, qu'elle le ramasse. Sa respiration devint alors plus rapide, que devait-elle faire ? Ignorer Potter. L'ignorer une bonne fois pour toute.

***

- C'était horrible ! Surtout quand la potion de Neville a explosé en plein dans la figure de Rogue... Et le regard de celui-ci, je vais faire des cauchemars cette nuit c'est sur et je ne crois pas que je serais le seul.

- Oui, effrayant comme à son habitude... Tu sais quoi Ron, je crois que j'ai oublié un parchemin dans la salle de classe, je te rejoins dans la Grande Salle toute à l'heure.

Ron la regarda d'un air perplexe mais acquiesça.

- Fait gaffe à Rogue, il va encore trouver un prétexte pour te coller !

Mais Hermione n'entendit que de loin la remarque de son ami. Pendant sa marche elle ne pensa qu'à lui, il avait réussi à lui faire perdre complètement la tête. La porte était entrouverte et n'entendant rien elle pénétra entre les murs austères du cachot. Rogue était absent mais et le morceau de parchemin lui, était toujours au sol. Elle fit un pas en arrière, retenue par une force invisible qui ne dura pas, la raison exerçait sur elle ne faisant plus l'effet escomptait.

***

- Ah Hermione, ça va ? Je t'ai gardé un peu de purée et... Ron stoppa sa phrase quand il vit la jeune fille.'Mione qu'est-ce qui se passe en ce moment ?

Hermione se tourna vers lui, pour la première fois je jeune homme paraissait inquiet.

- Je... euh... C'est juste une mauvaise nouvelle, je dois rester ici ces vacances, mes parents ne peuvent pas se libérer. Elle répondit d'une voix douce.

- Et moi qui doit rentrer pour une fois, tu ne vas pas rester seule ici, viens passer noël avec ma famille...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'aurais l'occasion de terminer l'exposé de Rogue plus rapidement et m'avancer en métamorphose. Ca va aller je t'assure.

- Si tu le dis 'Mione. Soupirant alors de mécontentement Ron leva les yeux, et à la table des Serpentards, Potter souriait.

***

Hermione gravit les marches jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie, elle savait quand restant là ce soir et en acceptant l'invitation du Serpentard elle ne pourrait plus rentrer chez elle pour les fêtes. La peur, la haine, la curiosité, l'excitation. Tout se mélangeait à présent. Elle franchit la porte, l'air était étrangement doux pour une soirée de décembre.

- Tu es là.

Cette voix, elle aurait fait l'impossible pour ne plus l'entendre.

- Mais quel esprit perspicace Potter ! Tu m'étonneras toujours.

_Cette fille a le don de me rendre dingue._

Harry s'approcha d'elle. Doucement, il prit une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts, elle avait un parfum enivrant, le même parfum que la fois où ils s'étaient embrassés. Hermione ferma les yeux, elle ne pouvait plus faire un geste et Harry savait, il savait que c'était lui qui gardé le contrôle sur elle depuis le début.

Seulement maintenant, il n'était plus simplement Potter, il était devenu une _obsession._

- Tu me dégoûtes. Hermione cracha ces mots, les yeux brillant de rage.

Harry sourit devant tant de détermination.

- Oh vraiment Hermione, je te dégoûte tu dis ? Alors pourquoi étais-tu là ?

Elle recula, brisant le contact avec son ennemi.

- Je suis là Potter pour une raison, pour te dire de ne plus m'approcher, je parlerais à Dumbledore s'il le faut.

- Tu n'es pas du tout effrayante Hermione, ce vieux Dumbledore en rien à faire de nos petites querelles tu sais.

- Et si je lui apportais des preuves de ta fidéliter à Lord Voldemort ?

Le regard noir de Potter lui figea le sang.

- Tu ferais mieux de te mêler de tes affaires si tu ne veux pas avoir de problème.

- J'ai déjà un problème et c'est toi.

- Je parle de chose plus grave, de chose que tu n'imagines pas, Voldemort peut faire de toi ce qu'il veut...

- LA FERME !

Hermione sentit à nouveau cette violente secousse, Drago lui avait dit les mêmes paroles. Elle tremblait maintenant, des larmes menaçant de couler le long de ses joues, La baguette de Drago sur sa nuque, son regard, ses doigts froids sur ses lèvres...

- Je dis juste ça pour toi.

Harry s'étonna de l'intonation de sa voix, ce n'était pas dans son habitude de penser aux autres et encore moins à une personne comme Granger.

- Tu m'as insinué l'autre jour que Drago et toi vous étiez impliqués dans cette mascarade et je veux savoir en quoi cela me concerne. La jeune fille prit un ton calme tout en évitant de croiser le regard du Serpentard. Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi, je ne veux pas t'aider à retrouver Voldemort ce n'est pas mon combat Harry et cela ne l'a jamais été. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer chez toi qui m'attire… et me rebute à la fois. Nous nous haïssons et rien ne pourra changer cela.

Harry écouta religieusement ses paroles, comprenant maintenant que l'intelligence de Granger était un des éléments qui pouvait mettre à péril ses plans.

- Tu peux me dénoncer au Directeur mais tu n'as aucune preuve pour m'accabler, je ne te veux pas de mal. Si tu veux partir et ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole c'est ton droit et je ne vais pas te retenir de le faire.

Hermione baissa les yeux face au regard pénétrant du Serpentard et Harry lui souleva doucement le visage. Un autre silence prit place, Harry prit la jeune fille dans ses bras. Le parfum d'Hermione sur lui, il sentit un picotement le long de son échine. Il s'approcha de son oreille et murmura quelques paroles rassurantes. Hermione recula, observant l'expression du visage de son ennemi. Il n'avait plus le même visage, plus la même expression. Il se pressa contre elle et posa ses lèvres brûlantes sur les siennes. Le picotement qu'elle ressentait elle aussi remonta le long de son dos jusqu'au creux de sa nuque, ses doigts se crispèrent et le baiser se transforma en un élan de passion retenue. La fièvre que ressentait Harry lui fit perdre le contrôle de lui même, ce baiser avait le goût du désespoir, comme si toute la rage qu'il pouvait ressentir pour cette fille traversait son corps par le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hors champ, livré à eux-mêmes Harry serra davantage leur étreinte et ses mains glissèrent le long de ses hanches.

Elle n'était plus simplement Granger, elle était devenue une _obsession_.

***


	6. Stupeur et tremblements

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, vous êtes adorables ! Je vous propose une suite, que j'ai adoré écrire et qui est bien plus sombre que je l'avais imaginé au départ. Pas d'inquiétude, la suite sera davantage centrée sur la relation entre Harry et Hermione. N'hésitez pas par ailleurs à me donner vos remarques sur ce chapitre. Bonne lecture à vous :d

**Stupeur et tremblements**

Harry observa avec lassitude son reflet blafard dans le miroir, son regard terne en disait long sur la nuit qui venait de s'écouler. Les cauchemars n'avaient cessés de resurgir depuis plusieurs nuits et le jeune sorcier ne parvenait plus à éloigner de son esprit le visage machiavélique du seigneur des ténèbres. Les palpitations de se cœur reprirent de plus belles quand Harry souleva une mèche de ses cheveux pour détailler sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. La douleur était encore vive mais largement plus supportable que l'atmosphère étouffante de ces derniers jours.

C'est alors qu'une voix particulièrement familière le tira de ses pensées.

- Hey Harry, on doit y aller, le match débute dans une heure. La voix de Drago prit une toute autre intonation à la vue de son ami. Tu sais que tu as l'air d'un mort ?

Harry sourit pensant que cette affirmation n'était pas tout à fait fausse, en effet.

- Merci Dray de me remonter le moral, rétorqua Harry d'une voix glaciale avant de tourner le dos au Serpentard.

- Ton sommeil me parait bien mouvementé ces derniers temps…

Harry rumina dans sa barbe, les insinuations de Drago devenaient difficilement tolérables. Il n'avait pas idée que sa susceptibilité était mise à rude épreuve depuis que Voldemort venait hanter ses nuits.

- Arrête tout de suite tes sous-entendus où... Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter, reprit sèchement le jeune sorcier avant de se diriger vers la grande salle.

Certains élèves détournèrent les yeux sur son passage, personne n'osait réellement affronter son regard un jour comme celui-ci exception faite des Griffondors, qui eux, ne baissèrent nullement la tête. Les esprits étaient en ébullitions en ce jour de match mais Harry se sentait étrangement indifférent face à l'animosité ambiante. Il ne prit d'ailleurs même pas la peine de les provoquer en passant devant leur table.

En découvrant la grande salle Harry étouffa un rire moqueur, la cause ? La décoration excentrique de Dumbledore pour les fêtes de noël avait le don de le rendre nauséeux et c'est sans un bonjour à ses camarades que le sorcier s'installa à sa place habituelle.

- Dit, tu ramènes qui au bal cette année ? Officiellement, du moins… demanda Drago d'une voix indifférente, un peu trop au goût de Harry qui voyait là un moyen détourné de parler de Granger

- Je n'en sais rien, personne pour le moment, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas si je vais y aller… J'ai déjà couché avec la moitié des filles de cette école, la lassitude me guette tu sais. Harry s'étonna lui-même de faire preuve d'encore un peu d'ironie même après sa nuit exécrable.

- Il y en a bien une avec qui tu n'as pas couché Harry, d'ailleurs, je la trouve très en beauté aujourd'hui, tu ne trouves pas ? A cette remarque le Serpentard leva immédiatement les yeux et tomba sur le visage rieur de la jeune fille en question. En effet, elle avait un certain charme mais rien d'extraordinaire. Pour autant, le jeune homme ne pouvait se lasser de la regarder. Tout en elle respirait la douceur, l'intelligence, l'innocence… Et c'était ce dernier point qui avait rendu la proposition de Drago si intéressante.

- Tu sais, si tu veux abandonner moi je veux bien prendre la relève… Mon père me tuerait s'il l'apprenait mais plus je m'imagine être à ta place moins la situation me semble écœurante.

Harry manqua de s'étouffer avec son pudding, la voix lascive de Drago le rendit presque aussi malade que la vision des guirlandes de noël au dessus de sa tête.

- Elle doit te détester certainement encore plus que moi, tu n'arriverais même pas à lui décrocher un rictus qui pourrait te sembler être un sourire.

Harry essaya de contrôler l'intonation de sa voix mais la colère était là, indéchiffrable et bouillonnante au creux de sa poitrine.

- Tu sais que je peux facilement brûler les étapes, mon père m'a donné une potion une fois, très efficace pour ce genre de situation. Tu verses quelques gouttes dans le verre de la personne et celle-ci n'a plus aucune inhibition. De plus, les souvenirs disparaissent au bout de quelques heures… T'imagine le pied ? Mais je t'avoue que je ne l'ai jamais utilisé, pas besoin de sortilège pour savoir que je suis irrésistible.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment si son ami cherchait à le provoquer en espérant une réaction de sa part. Dans tout le cas, le regard malsain de Drago avait donné l'impression à Harry que la Miss-je-sais-tout était devenue une proie et lui, le traqueur.

- N'essaye même pas de faire cela avant que je termine notre pari, une fois que j'aurais gagné tu feras d'elle ce que tu veux et même ton _joujou_ du samedi soir…

Le Serpentard aurait préféré rendre son déjeuner plutôt que de devoir à nouveau prononcer ces paroles. Ce qui le rendit furieux contre lui-même, après tout, qu'en avait-il à faire du sort de Granger ?

- Avec plaisir mon ami. Je file au vestiaire, ne traîne pas trop.

Drago jeta un dernier regard en direction de Granger avant de prendre le chemin le menant très certainement vers le stade de Quiddicth. Harry, lui, mit plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre son calme. Sa fureur n'avait aucun sens et encore moins le fait qu'il avait un indéniable besoin de croiser _son_ regard à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Levant la tête ses vœux furent exhaussés. Elle était là, ses yeux noisette plantés dans les siens et il ne pût réprimer un sourire en la voyant ainsi, terriblement belle.

Et pour la première fois depuis deux jours, c'est ce visage insaisissable qui prit la place de celui de ses pires cauchemars.

***

Le vif d'or n'était plus qu'à un souffle, Harry aurait juré sentir les ailes dorées sous l'extrémité de ses doigts. Le froid lui brûlait le visage, il était seul, près à remporter ce match si important aux yeux de son équipe.

Ses pensées étaient tournées vers un seul but et Harry tendit davantage sa main avant qu'un cri déchirant ne s'éleva dans les airs. Les os de son bras venaient de se briser dans un bruit effroyable.

Il perdit le contrôle de son balai, cherchant à s'y agripper de toutes ses forces, imaginant le pire en cas de chute. Le vif d'or avait disparu. Quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose d'anormal qui fit perdre à Harry son assurance habituel. Il distingua alors une voix, un sifflement menaçant, provoquant un élancement insupportable à sa cicatrice avant de se propager le long de ses membres tétanisés par la douleur.

_« Alors mon cher Harry, j'ai entendu dire que tu voudrais te venger de la mort de ta sang-de-bourbe de mère ? Oh, tu sais que c'est un très vilain de tuer, Harry ? Il me tarde de te revoir pour finir ce que j'aurais du faire et cela ne serait tarder… »_

Harry ne pût contenir son gémissement, il avait l'impression que des lames chauffées à blancs lui transperçaient chaque partie infime de sa peau.

Sa vision se brouilla, son esprit s'échappa de son corps ne demandant qu'à sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Il allait mourir, là, et cette fois personne ne prendrait la peine de le sauver.

***

Hermione laissa éclater sa joie. Les Griffondors brandissaient le vif d'or au dessus de la foule qui était venue en nombre supporter l'équipe de Quiddicht. Hermione se prit à aimer cette ambiance, se sentant soudainement fière de cette victoire qui avait aujourd'hui plus que jamais un petit goût de revanche à l'égard d'un certain Potter.

Une seconde plus tard cependant, quelque chose d'inhabituelle sema une ambiance de terreur parmi les élèves. Un halo de lumière rouge se encercla le terrain, Dumbledore venait d'utiliser un sortilège et elle ne comprit que quelques instants plus tard qu'elle en était la raison. Les exclamations graves des élèves retentirent à ses tempes. Le silence qui suivit fut d'autant plus terrifiant.

A plusieurs dizaine de mètres dans les airs, le corps inerte d'Harry menaçait de s'écraser sur le sol.

Ses mains s'écrasèrent sur sa bouche pour retenir un cri d'effroi. Elle courut en direction de la sortie, bousculant sur son passage la moitié de ses camarades. Hermione dévala les marches de la tribune sud priant pour que cette vision ne soit que le fruit d'une imagination malsaine.

Elle arriva sur le terrain et le vit au milieu des autres joueurs et des professeurs. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre et elle resta là, le corps pétrifié devant ce spectacle insoutenable. Etait-il encore vivant?

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas de plus en sa direction c'est la stupeur qui la saisit de plein fouet. Une main froide venait d'entourer sa bouche et son corps fut plaquer contre celui de l'inconnu. Celui-ci mit peu de temps à l'attirer sous la tribune, là où personne ne penserait à venir la chercher.

- On dirait que la petite Griffondor s'inquiète du sort de notre cher et tendre Potter, je n'ai pas raison Granger ?

Elle reconnue immédiatement la voix nonchalante du Serpentard qui l'obligea malgré ses réticences à lui faire face. L'expression de son visage était inquiétante, bien plus que dans ses précédents souvenirs.

- Lâche-moi immédiatement Malefoy ! Hermione s'efforça de garder un ton rude. Elle ne devait en aucun cas montrer que la présence du Serpentard l'avait mise au bord de la crise d'angoisse.

- Tu crois que je vais te faire du mal ? Sérieusement Granger, tu sais que mon atout principal relève plutôt de l'intimidation et d'ailleurs je dois avouer que de ce point de vue tu te défends plutôt bien. Ta force réside dans ta combativité, tu aurais fait une excellente Serpentard…

Malefoy s'approcha davantage de la jeune fille, attendant avec impatience une réaction de sa part.

- C'est toi qui as fait ça à Harry ? Hermione en était certaine, le Serpentard avait quelque chose à voir avec cet incident.

- Hum, et si je te disais oui, tu n'as aucune preuve et évidement que Harry ne croira jamais à cette hypothèse. Hypothèse venant de la part d'une fille dont l'objectif principal est de se faire baiser par la personne en question. Ne me regarde pas de cette manière, tu n'imaginais tout de même pas qu'Harry pouvait s'intéresser à une sang-de-bourbe comme toi ?

Hermione ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle aurait du partir, rendre les armes à Drago et oublier sa relation destructrice avec Potter. Oublier le souvenir brûlant de leur baiser en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tu n'es pas le seul à disposer d'un certain _secret _qu'il serait imprudent de dévoiler, n'est-ce pas Malefoy ? Mais oublions cela, nous serions quitte le jour où je te verrais croupir en prison où au mieux pourrir entre quatre planches en bois.

Le visage de Drago perdit le reste de ses couleurs. Hermione, quant à elle, craignait que ses jambes ne se dérobent sous son poids. Le silence était d'autant plus pesant que la distance entre les deux ennemis n'avait cessée de se réduire. Les secondes qui s'écoulèrent furent interminables et Hermione du retenir un soupir de soulagement quand Drago fit un pas en arrière.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle passer aux choses sérieuse Granger mais garde l'œil ouvert, les _incidents _peuvent vite arriver. Lança t-il, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres. Et au fait, pour Potter, je te déconseille vivement de lui parler de notre petite discussion si tu ne veux pas que je me charge _à sa place_ de relever le défi te concernant.

Hermione encaissa en silence, retenant ses larmes devant Malefoy qui se délectait de la terreur dans ses yeux. Mais une fois seule c'est les dernières paroles menaçantes du Serpentard qu'elle ne put retenir de porter. Elle s'agenouilla sur le sol, un haut-le-cœur lui saisissant le corps, brouillant son esprit d'images intenables.

***

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux, la clarté était inhabituelle mais les murs de l'infirmerie lui étaient parfaitement reconnaissables.

- Comment te sens-tu Harry ?

Le jeune sorcier dirigea son regard en direction de la personne assise à sa droite. Un sourire bienveillant illuminait son visage mutin.

- J'ai connu mieux, les médicaments sont puissants toutefois, c'est à peine si je sens mon corps.

L'homme étouffa un rire mais la lueur d'inquiétude derrière ses lunettes ne trahissait personne, et surtout pas Harry.

- Tu as chuté de ton balai, j'ai pu intervenir à temps pour limiter les dégâts… Tu dois me parler Harry, ta survie et celle de la majorité des élèves de cette école en dépendent.

Dumbledore avait tendance à dramatiser les situations, du moins, c'est ce qu'Harry pensait avant que le visage et la voix de Voldemort ne lui apparaissent clairement dans ses rêves ou dans la réalité.

- Le seigneur des ténèbres cherche à percer mes pensées et malgré l'épisode de l'année dernière… Je ne parviens pas à fermer mon esprit, il est plus fort et chaque jour sa puissance s'agrandit. J'ai entendu sa voix me dire que nous allions bientôt nous retrouver… ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

La voix d'Harry se brisa laissant place à un silence reposant. Le jeune sorcier n'avait pas pour habitude de dévoiler ce visage, bien plus humain qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Je suis là pour te protéger Harry, j'ai toujours eu un œil sur toi malgré le rejet de toute forme d'aide venant de ma part. J'ai besoin de toi Harry, que tu restes avec nous. Voldemort cherchera à te récupérer, à te rallier à sa cause malgré ses menaces... Vivant tu vaux bien plus que n'importe lequel de ses disciples, reprit le sorcier d'un ton grave. Seulement, tu n'es pas comme lui Harry, tu ne l'as jamais été malgré ton appartenance à Serpentard. Tu n'as pas le cœur sombre. Cependant, le seigneur des ténèbres est persuadé du contraire comme certain de tes proches…

Harry m'y plusieurs secondes à assimiler les paroles de Dumbledore. L'incompréhension était totale, voilà que ce vieux sorcier le remettre dans le droit chemin. Hilarant.

- Vous avez tort, vous ne me connaissez absolument pas.

Le ton froid d'Harry ne parut pas ébranler le magicien, au contraire, cela semblait l'amuser.

- J'aurais du me douter qu'après une chute de cette hauteur ton cerveau serait légèrement perturbé. Viens me voir quant tu te sentiras mieux, on parlera de la pluie et du beau temps si ca te dit, finit-il pas décréter en se levant de son siège.

_Vieux fou, _pensa Harry un sourire timide aux lèvres en voyant le sorcier quitter la pièce en sifflotant.

***

Harry eu la permission de sortir de l'infirmerie les deux jours suivirent la visite énigmatique de Dumbledore. C'était le dernier vendredi avant les vacances de noël cela ne l'arrangeait pas franchement, vu que le bal de fin d'année était prévu pour ce soir et qu'il n'avait aucune cavalière. _Pas pour longtemps,_ pensa t'il en dévoilant un sourire charmeur à l'attention d'une séduisante Serdaigle qu'il croisa dans le couloir le menant à son derniers cours de la journée.

Le Serpentard avait repris une existence normale, évitant de répondre aux questions de ses camarades. Ses cauchemars avaient cessés depuis l'incident du match de Quiddicht. Seul Drago semblait étrange depuis son retour d'entre les morts.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Dray ? S'enquit de savoir le jeune homme une fois installé dans le cachot du professeur Rogue.

- Rien de spéciale, j'ai juste une folle envie de rentrer chez moi demain pour les vacances ! lança Drago d'une voix ironique. Tu as bien de la chance de rester à Poudlard pendant deux semaines, seul et avec personne pour te dire quoi faire à longueur de journée.

- Seul, c'est un peu le problème, qui vais-je bien torturer pendant deux semaines pour passer le temps ?

Drago retenu son rire, ce qui n'échappa au professeur Rogue qui fut dans l'obligation de le rappeler à l'ordre pour la énième fois.

- Si vous voulez nous faire partager vos impressions M. Malefoy c'est avec plaisir que nous vous écoutons. Les yeux de Rogue auraient pu lancer des éclairs mais cela n'empêcha aucunement le Serpentard de répliquer avec insolence.

- Excusez-moi, je disais juste à mon ami Harry que définitivement, les Griffondors n'excellaient pas dans la préparation des potions. Le Serpentard jeta un regard amusé à Londubat, apparemment perdu dans le choix des ingrédients.

- Merci M. Malefoy pour votre sens aiguisé de l'observation mais cela suffit pour aujourd'hui.

De nombreux Griffondors s'étaient retournés pour le fusiller du regard sauf une personne, ce qui frustra Harry au plus au point.

Hermione n'avait même pas bougée d'un millimètre depuis le début du cours et pourtant, c'était le genre de remarque qui avait tendance à la mettre hors d'elle.

- Mlle Granger, on est bien silencieuse aujourd'hui ? Murmura Harry suffisamment fort en se penchant en avant, se plaçant stratégiquement derrière sa nuque pour que le son de sa voix ne soit perçut que par elle.

Elle tressaillit sur sa chaise et le visage d'Harry s'illumina. Le petit jeu du chat et de la souris pouvait reprendre là où il s'était arrêté, c'est-à-dire à un baiser fiévreux un soir de décembre et cela avait fini par rendre les choses beaucoup plus excitantes. La sonnerie résonna dans la pièce signalant la fin du cours. Hermione se leva précipitamment, évitant de croiser le regard du Serpentard. Harry ne pouvait nier l'évidence, elle le fuyait comme la peste.

- Je crois que la partie est définitivement close mon cher ami. Lança Drago d'une voix enjouée.

- C'est étrange ce comportement mais il est hors de question que j'abandonne… Harry s'excusa auprès de Drago et quitta à son tour le cachot sombre du professeur Rogue.

Les élèves décrivaient avec enthousiasme les deux semaines qui s'offraient à eux pour les vacances et Harry se sentit soudainement abattu, la solitude était à l'origine de nombreuses insomnies. Cette constatation était difficile à accepter, depuis quand était-il une personne fragile et sensible de surcroît ?

Au loin, il reconnut l'uniforme de la jeune Griffondor. Harry jeta un œil derrière lui, vérifiant que personne n'avait remarqué sa filature. Elle était à plusieurs mètres devant lui, serrant son livre contre elle, marchant d'un pas rapide. Harry fut étonné de voir qu'elle prenait la direction du bureau de Dumbledore et non pas de la bibliothèque comme il l'avait imaginé.

Harry réduisit la distance et la jeune fille s'arrêta au milieu du couloir.

- Pourquoi cherches-tu à m'éviter ? Demanda Harry d'une voix glaciale.

Hermione se retourna lentement, s'efforçant à garder un certain détachement. On aurait dit qu'elle se battait contre elle-même pour ne pas s'effondrer d'une seconde à l'autre.

- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre Potter, il serait mieux pour nous deux que tu me laisses, la partie est terminée. Hermione le fusilla du regard, ses mots n'avaient rien d'anodin et Harry ne pouvait se retenir de penser que cette fille était tout simplement fascinante.

Le sorcier détailla la pureté de ses traits. Elle n'abordait que très peu de maquillage si ce n'est qu'un peu de mascara et de fard à paupières dans le ton de ses yeux noisettes. Sa peau était d'une couleur pêche, ses cheveux étaient librement détachés sur ses épaules.

Parfaite. C'était le mot qui convenait pour la décrire en cet instant.

A son grand étonnement, c'est d'abord elle qui s'approcha de lui en posant une main sur son épaule meurtris par l'accident.

- Tu souffres toujours ? Demanda-t-elle, saisissante de sincérité.

Cette question bouleversa le Serpentard comme s'il venait de recevoir un sortilège d'endoloris en plein visage.

- Ce n'est rien comparé au fait que tu m'évites, Hermione.

Harry chercha à contenir les battements irréguliers au creux de sa poitrine. Il était devenu fou, pensait-il vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire ?

La jeune fille elle, avait littéralement arrêté de respirer. Harry aurait voulu connaître ses pensées tant son silence était insoutenable. Elle déposa alors un baiser sur sa joue et sans un mot pour apaiser ses tremblements elle s'éloigna de lui, disparaissant de sa vision au détour d'un couloir.

_**I see you there, don't know where you come from**_

_Je te vois là, ne sachant pas d'où tu viens_

_**Unaware but you're still from someone**_

_Ignorant tout mise à part le fait que tu sois quelqu'un  
_

_**Don't Appear to care that I saw you, and I want you**_

_Tu ne semble pas te soucier du fait que je t'ai regardé, pourtant je te désire  
_

_**What's your name? Cause I have to know it**_

_Quel est ton nom ? Parce que j'ai besoin de le savoir  
_

_**You let me in and begin to show it**_

_Tu me laisse là et commence à me le montrer  
_

_**I'm terrified cause you're headed straight for it, might Get it**_

_Je suis terrifié parce que tu te dirige directement vers lui, prend le_


End file.
